pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Explorers of Time and Darkness Quiz Guide
At the beginning of Explorers of Time/Darkness, there is a personality quiz which will determine what your starter Pokémon will be. It consists of eight personality questions and the last question, which is always whether the player is "Male" or "Female". At the end of the quiz, the player will have a score of points associated with a Pokémon nature. Depending on the Pokémon's nature and gender, the player will be assigned a certain Pokémon as a starter. Questions Do you think that you might be a genius? :Certainly! (Sassy 4, Naive 2, Jolly 2) :Well, not really... (Hardy 2) Have you had any hobbies for a long time? :Yes. (Hardy 4) :No. (Quirky 4, Hasty 2) Have you ever accidentally revealed a personal secret that someone shared with you? :Yes. (Rash 4, Lonely 4) :No. (Hardy 2) Do you like to do things according to plan? :Of course! (Hardy 4) :I'm not good at planning. (Quirky 4, Rash 2) :Plans? Who needs plans? (Relaxed 4) You have to move a heavy suitcase. What will you do? :Carry it by myself. (Hardy 4, Brave 2) :Ask someone to help. (Docile 2) :Make someone else do it! (Bold 4, Sassy 2) You have a really important test tomorrow! What do you do? :Study all night long. (Hardy 4) :Wing it! I'm sure it will be fine! (Relaxed 4) :Test?! I think I have a fever... (Naive 4) You attend a fine dinner at a friend's house. How do you behave? :Devour the food heartily! (Impish 4, Naive 4) :Enjoy the meal in polite moderation. (Hardy 2) :Ask to take the leftovers home! (Bold 4) Would you ever consider sticking to a plan to do ten sit-ups a day? :Yes! That's easy! (Impish 4, Sassy 4) :Yes. Hard work, though. (Hardy 4) :No! Who'd want to do that?! (Quirky 4) You're packing your classroom's snacks for a picnic when you get hungry. What do you do? :Eat just a tiny bit. (Hasty 4) :Hold myself back and pack it all up. (Hardy 4) :What snacks? They're in my belly! (Rash 4) You've just stuffed yourself with a good meal when a great dessert arrives. What do you do? :Eat it. Who cares if I'm stuffed? (Hasty 4, Rash 4) :Turn it down. It's too fattening! (Hardy 4) :Yum! I love dessert the most! (Bold 4, Jolly 4, Relaxed 2) You're in the final mile of a marathon, but the last stretch is exhausting! What will you do? :Hang in there and finish! (Hardy 4, Brave 2) :Stop running. (Quirky 4) :Find a shortcut. (Bold 4, Rash 2) You've spent forever stacking dominoes... One more and you're done... OH, NO! You knocked them over! What do you do? :I'm too crushed to start again. (Hardy 4) :I unleash my full fury! (Docile 4) :I set up the dominoes again... (Calm 4, Bold 4) What do you do with your allowance? :Save it! (Hardy 4) :Spend it! (Quirky 4, Hasty 2) :Spend half, save half. (Calm 2) :I don't get an allowance! (Lonely 4) Can you strike up conversations with new people easily? :Yes! (Jolly 4, Bold 4) :No. (Timid 2, Docile 2) If you don't know something, do you come clean and admit it? :Of course. (Docile 4, Bold 2) :That's not easy to admit! (Timid 4, Lonely 2) Do you find yourself jumping to the wrong conclusion a lot of the time? :Yes. (Hasty 4, Rash 4) :No. (Docile 2, Quiet 2) A fortune-teller says that you have a bad future ahead of you. How do you react? :Worry about it! (Docile 4, Timid 2) :Forget about it. (Jolly 4, Relaxed 2, Bold 2) How do you blow up a balloon? :As close to breaking as possible! (Brave 4, Impish 4) :Big... but not too big! (Quiet 2) :I don't... It could pop! (Timid 4, Docile 2) Do you think that lies are sometimes necessary? :Yes. (Quiet 4, Bold 4) :No. (Brave 4) :I don't know. (Docile 4) You hear a rumor that might make you rich! What do you do? :Keep it all to myself. (Bold 4, Timid 2) :Share it with friends. (Docile 4, Rash 4) :Spread a different rumor! (Impish 4) Your friend says that your shirt is inside out. What do you do? :Get embarrassed! (Docile 4) :Laugh out loud! (Rash 4) :Say that it's the latest fashion! (Jolly 4) Your friend tells a joke that's horribly corny! How do you react? :Roll around the floor laughing! (Jolly 4, Naive 2) :Just let it go by... (Impish 2, Docile 2) :Slap my forehead and groan. (Brave 4) You're on a walk when you smell something delicious. What do you do? :Try to imagine what it is. (Docile 4) :Find out what it is! (Naive, Rash 2) :Think about how hungry I am... (Impish 4) You're eating at a restaurant when you abruptly realize that everyone's gone! What do you do? :Alone?! I look for an employee! (Lonely 4, Docile 4) :Who's worried? I keep eating. (Jolly 4, Relaxed 4) :I swipe food from other tables! (Bold 4) You're told to wait in a big, empty room. What do you do? :Wait quietly. (Docile 4) :Search for something to do. (Naive 4) :Wander outside. (Rash 4) :Cradle my knees and sit in the corner! (Lonely 4) Hey, what's that? There's someone behind you! So... did you look just now? :Don't do that! It scared me! (Timid 4) :OK, I admit it. You tricked me. (Docile 4) :No way. I didn't fall for it. (Sassy 4, Lonely 4) :Huh? What? (Relaxed 4) Your friend takes a spectacular fall! What do you do? :Help my friend up! (Brave 4, Lonely 2) :Laugh! It's too funny! (Naive 4, Impish 4, Rash 4) Do you think that anything goes when it comes to winning? :Of course! (Quiet 4, Sassy 4) :No way! (Brave 4) You discover a secret passage in a basement. What do you do? :Go through it! (Impish 4, Brave 4, Rash 2, Hasty 4) :Stay away from it. (Timid 2) Would you feel comfortable stating your opinion to a very important person? :Of course! (Sassy 4, Brave 4, Bold 2) :Not really. (Timid 2) Do you state your opinion even when it's not what everyone else thinks? :Yes! (Brave 4, Bold 2) :No. (Lonely 4, Timid 2) :It depends on the situation. (Calm 2, Quirky 2) You're on a stroll when a TV crew pounces on you for an interview. What do you do? :Run away! How embarrassing! (Timid 4) :Answer questions properly. (Brave 4,Sassy 4) :Yuck it up! Woo-hoo! I'm on TV! (Naive 4, Bold 2) You see a cake that is past its expiration date, but only by one day. What do you do? :Not a problem! Chow time! (Brave 4, Relaxed 2) :Think about it briefly, then decide. (Timid 2) :Get someone to try it first. (Bold 4) You're in class when you realize that you really have to go to the restroom! What do you do? :Ask for permission to leave. (Brave 4, Bold 4) :Sneak out. (Hasty 2) :Hold on until class ends! (Timid 2) Someone who works at a store suggests an item that isn't quite what you're looking for. But you like this person. What do you do? :Say you don't want it. (Brave 2, Quiet 2) :Say thanks...but say no. (Calm 4, Lonely 2) :Cave in and buy it. (Rash 2, Timid 2) You want to reveal that you like someone a whole bunch! What do you do? :Show it a little by playing together. (Jolly 4, Calm 2) :Make it obvious by... playing a prank! (Lonely 4, Naive 2) :State it clearly for all to hear! (Brave 4, Impish 4, Bold 2) :Keep it to myself! It's too risky! (Timid 2) Do you find yourself humming or singing often? :All the time! (Relaxed 4, Jolly 2) :Never. (Quiet 2) You feel a burst of happiness! How about expressing it with a little dance? :Yes! (Jolly 4, Lonely 2) :No. (Calm 2) You see a parade coming down the street. What do you do? :Stay on the sidelines. (Calm 2) :Join the parade! (Jolly 4, Naive 4) :Walk away. (Sassy 4, Lonely 2) You're in a play with friends. What kind of a role do you prefer? :Starring role! (Bold 4) :Supporting role. (Jolly 4) :Just a bit part. (Quirky 4) You spot a deserted ship on the high seas! What do you think the ship holds? :Precious loot! (Naive 4, Jolly 2) :Ghosts! (Timid 2) :Nothing! The ship is merely a mirage! (Quiet 4) You're daydreaming...when your friend sprays you with water! What do you do? :Get mad! (Hasty 4) :Get sad. (Lonely 4) :Woo-hoo! Water fight! (Jolly 4, Naive 4, Impish 4) You're about to take the last cookie when your friend wolfs it down! What do you do? :Whatever. It's just a cookie. (Calm 4) :I unleash my cookie fury! (Relaxed 4, Jolly 4) :I weep for my lost cookie. (Lonely 4) Do you get injured a lot? :Yes! (Impish 4, Rash 4) :No. (Calm 2) What do you think of jungle exploration? :Sounds fun! (Impish 4, Naive 2) :Not interested. (Quirky 3, Timid 2) Have you ever upset a friend when you were just kidding around? :Yes. (Naive 4, Impish 2) :No. (Calm 4) You see a ball on the ground. What do you do? :Kick it! (Hasty 2, Sassy 2) :Throw it! (Impish 2) :Spiff it up, shiny and new! (Lonely 4) Have you ever wanted to communicate with aliens from another planet? :Yes! (Naive 4) :No. (Quiet 2) Your friends seem to be having a fun chat out of earshot. What do you do? :Join them and chat along! (Naive 4) :Nothing... I'm not interested. (Lonely 4) :Eavesdrop from a distance! (Timid 2) You think you hear someone call your name. But no one's around... so what was it? :Just my imagination. (Relaxed 4) :Someone fooling around. (Naive 4, Bold 2) :A ghost! (Timid 4) You muster your courage and go to a graveyard at night... and see a woman soaked to the skin just standing there! What do you do? :Run away at full speed! (Timid 2) :So what? It's just a lady. (Naive 4, Sassy 2) :Drop down and play dead! (Rash 4) The phone's ringing! What do you do? :Answer right away! (Hasty 4, Lonely 4) :Wait a bit before answering. (Quiet 2) :Ignore it and let it ring. (Timid 2) Your friend is crying right in front of you! What made that happen? :Someone bullied my friend! (Hasty 4) :My friend fell down, no doubt! (Quiet 4) :I wonder if it's my fault? (Timid 2) You run into a new person that you haven't talked to very much before. What do you do? :Make small talk. (Calm 2) :Say nothing! (Quirky 2) :Make an excuse to get away! (Timid 4) Do you change the channels often while watching TV? :Yes! (Hasty 4) :No. (Calm 2) You don't get bothered by noise and ruckus nearby, do you? :Yes! (Bold 4, Relaxed 2) :Not at all. (Lonely 4, Hasty 2) Do you have lots of stuff you bought, thinking it was all cool, but don't use anymore? :Yes. (Quirky 4, Rash 2, Hasty 2) :No. (Quiet 2) You find something at a great bargain! What do you do? :Buy it right away! (Hasty 4) :Think about whether you need it. (Quiet 2) :Demand an even bigger discount! (Bold 4) Are you a rebel at heart? :Totally! (Sassy 4) :Of course not. (Calm 2) Do you like being the center of attention? :Yes. (Lonely 4, Sassy 4) :No. (Relaxed 2) When walking in a group, do you tend to be the one at the front? :Of course! (Sassy 4, Lonely 2) :No. (Calm 4, Quirky 2) Are you a city person or a country person? :I like the city! (Lonely 4, Sassy 2) :I like the country! (Calm 4) :I like them both! (Quirky 4) Do you often cancel plans to meet others at the last second? :Yes. (Quirky 4, Rash 4) :No. (Calm 2) Do you often forget to lock the door when you go out? :Yes. (Rash 4, Bold 2) :No. (Quiet 2) Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness